


Go get her

by ChocoNut



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 4x2, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, but you love him, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Tywin overhears the conversation between Cersei and Brienne at Joffrey's wedding and decides to act.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022169
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	Go get her

**Author's Note:**

> A little Tumblr drabble. Enjoy!

The tall woman stands proud. “I don’t serve your brother, your grace.”

Tywin eyes his daughter, watches, distracted from the merrymaking and revelry, this conversation, which, if he’s beginning to see it correctly, is soon to turn into something far beyond Cersei merely thanking the stranger for bringing his son home.

“But you love him,” she softly guesses, bitterness coating every word to leave her lips.

He expects the Tarth girl to deny it, to claim vehemently that the Kingslayer is no more than an enemy, but what he’s witness to is quite the contrary. A gentle blink, the softness of pink suffusing her cheeks and a mellowed down, “Your Grace,” later, she turns.

And Tywin turns, too, to where she’s looking, and what greets his eyes brings a smile to his face.

As soon as she takes leave of Cersei, he marches off to his son, to what might be victory, at last.

“She loves you,” he tells Jaime, with no beginning nor any warning, hoping springing this upon his son out of nowhere might just extract an involuntary confession out of him.

While outright words, he’s not acknowledged with, what he meets with is far from disappointment. A covert glance tracing the path of the woman who’s stolen his affections, a fluttering concern in those eyes when they spy on Cersei’s envy—those emotions are far from subtle, definitely unhidden from the man who has always excelled in reading his son like a book.

There’s some confusion, though. Some deliberation.

“You want her,” Tywin goes on, knowing he needs to hold his lad’s hand, to edge him along the right path. 

A deep breath, then Jaime lights up with a faint smile, steals another glance at the lady he wishes to woo. 

“Go get her, son.”

And he does. With a shine in those eyes and a spring in his step, he strides off towards his purpose.

When he finally makes shy conversation with the lady, Tywin allows himself a sigh of relaxation.

Victory, it is, at last.


End file.
